


Decided to Break It

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Cora Hale Fixes Everything [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Needs a Hug, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meddling Cora Hale, Peter Hale Needs a Hug, Protective Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Derek gets woken up by pain and a missing pack bond. The fact that it was Peter’s and none of the others would care only makes it worse. It wasn’t how packs were supposed to be and Derek knows that. But there were no alternatives, right?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Peter Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cora Hale Fixes Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702735
Comments: 118
Kudos: 1561





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to I Wanna Be Yours! Here’s some of Derek’s POV on everything :) let me know what you think!

Derek was woken by a feeling he’d hoped to never have to relive. At two in the morning, he felt Peter’s pain, a sharp, acute stab and then nothing. The pack bond was gone. 

He scrambled out of bed and ran to the living room where he kept the phone Stiles had gotten him, not bothering with the lights. He could see just fine without them anyways. 

He called Peter. When he got no answer, he called again. After ten unanswered calls, Derek figured he wasn’t going to hear from Peter. So he called Stiles, also to no avail. That had Derek frowning. Stiles had never missed a call from the pack, no matter what time it was. 

He was going through the rest of his contacts, looking for someone that might know the whereabouts of his uncle, but he was faced with the realization that none of the pack would know. The only person that might have a clue, lived in another continent. That wasn’t how a pack should be, Derek thought, as he called Cora. 

“Derek, time zones may exist, but that doesn’t mean I’m in a different one than you. It is two in the morning here too” Cora informed him in place of a greeting. 

“I.... um.... did Peter join your pack?” He asked. He was silently praying it was that easy. That Peter had just finally had enough and left the pack. Derek would hardly blame him if he had. 

“I mean, he asked to..... but I think he was going to talk to Stiles first” she told him and Derek sighed. That did not explain any of the current situation. 

“I lost his pack bond. He was in pain, and then it was gone” Derek told her. 

He was worried about Peter for so many reasons. Peter had all but avoided the pack recently, including Stiles for some reason. Derek had felt his pack bond with Peter fading, and now it was gone. It was also two in the morning, as Cora had pointed out, which was an unusual time for anyone to be awake, besides Peter, of course. 

“He was in pain? How much pain?” She asked hesitantly. She almost sounded happy, which made Derek pause. She knew something and wasn’t telling him. 

“What does it matter?” He asked, instead of answering. Cora sighed. 

“If I’m right about what happened, he’s fine and Sofia owes me a round of beer.” Cora told him vaguely. 

“Call Stiles in the morning, he’ll explain it” She added before hanging up on him. 

Derek looked at the clock on his phone. 2:07, it read. He did not want to wait until the morning to call Stiles, but he had already tried to. 

He could wait, Derek told himself. Only a few more hours of waiting. After that, he would call Stiles again. And if Stiles didn’t answer, he would go over to Stiles house. Seven was a reasonable time to show up unexpectedly at someone’s house, right?

Stiles was woken up the next morning at an ungodly hour by Peter. 

“Derek is here” Peter informed him. He was standing at the end of Stiles’ bed looking down at him imposingly. He looked slightly annoyed, but much more.... settled, Stiles supposed, than he had last night. 

“What does Derek want?” Stiles asked. He did not want to get out of bed this early if it could be avoided. 

“You’re the alpha, you deal with it” Peter answered. Stiles did not want to deal with it. But he was the alpha so he probably should, he told himself. 

Stiles got up and followed Peter downstairs, not caring that he was still in his pyjamas. If Derek wanted to show up at all unreasonable hours, he could deal with Stiles as he was. Seven in the morning was definitely an unreasonable time, Stiles assures himself. 

Derek was was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up when the two of them came into view, but didn’t move. He was too busy staring at Peter. Stiles looked over at him to see what was wrong, and when he finally did, he let out a startled laugh. 

The bite mark on Peter’s neck was on full display. The bite had healed, but didn’t look like it would fade any time soon. If ever. Peter seemed to have gone out of his way to wear a low cut shirt to show it off. When and where he had gotten a new shirt, Stiles wasn’t even sure.

“Is that ever going to go away?” He asked, gesturing vaguely at his own neck in the same spot that he had bitten Peter. 

“No” Peter answered simply. Stiles felt something he could only describe as pride coming from Peter’s side of their pack bond. 

“Good” Stiles answered. He felt Peter’s pride intensify at that, mixing with his own. Stiles didn’t want to admit it, but he was happy everyone would know that Peter was his. 

Smiling, Stiles focused his attention back on Derek, who was still staring at Peter’s neck. 

“So, what’s up sourwolf?” He asked. Stiles sat down at the table, across from Derek. He could feel Peter getting nervous at the proximity, but, like Peter had said, he was the alpha. He would deal with this. 

“I lost a pack bond last night” Derek started, and Stiles laughed. Now both Peter and Derek were staring at him. 

“Just one? What, I wasn’t pack?” Stiles asked, only mildly offended by that particular revelation. Derek shrugged. 

“You know the pack bonds were always weak because Scott doesn’t know how to be an alpha. I only felt Peter’s because family bonds are stronger” Derek explained. He sounded uncomfortable admitting that, and Stiles wasn’t sure why. He didn’t have much time to consider it, as Derek continued. 

“I could feel Peter’s pack bond fading recently, so I expected him to leave the pack at some point, if he didn’t get pushed out or left behind.

But I could tell that he was in pain, and then the bond was gone. It was... it was like....” Derek trailed off, but Stiles knew what he meant. The fire. Oh god, Stiles hadn’t meant to do that to Derek. If he had known....

He stood up abruptly, the chair making an awful creaking noise as he did. Stiles moved around the small table quickly to stand next to Derek. Stiles crouched down slightly and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I’m so sorry Derek. I didn’t know you would feel it. Peter just told me I would have to bite him to become his alpha. I’m sorry” he mumbled into Derek’s shoulder. He could feel Derek shaking, and it took Stiles a second to realize that Derek was crying. 

“I tried calling Peter and you, and neither of you answered. And then I... none of the rest of the pack would even want to know where Peter was. I called Cora, and she said it was probably fine but I just..... I didn’t know” he heard Derek sob. God this was awful, Stiles thought. Derek might not be his beta, but Stiles liked to think Derek was his friend. And Stiles had really messed up. 

Eventually, Derek stopped shaking, and Stiles finally let himself pull away from the hug. He sat back down, but this time, next to Derek. 

Stiles motioned for Peter to come over and sit down on his other side. Peter rolled his eyes, but did. He slid down next to Stiles and pressed up against him. 

Stiles reached out towards Peter. He brushed a hand over the bite on Peter’s neck and felt Peter shiver at the touch. He could feel something coming from Peter’s side of the bond. Content? Relief? Whatever it was, Stiles could tell Peter wanted to be near Stiles. Wanted Stiles to scent mark him like this. 

He watched Peter reach for the hand Stiles had resting on his bite and entwined their fingers. Stiles smiled, trying not to let Peter feel just how much he loved when Peter did that. 

“Well Derek, as you can see, I’m fine. You can go report back to your alpha now” Stiles heard Peter say dismissively. Stiles has to restrain himself from smacking Peter. Why would he be so rude to Derek? Stiles looked at Peter, doing his best unimpressed stare. He thinks he managed mildly annoyed if Peter’s grin was anything to go by. 

“He’s here because he was worried about you, don’t be rude” Stiles told him. Peter just rolled his eyes again. 

“If he was worried, he wouldn’t have waited until I left the pack to try to help me” Peter answered bitterly. Now Stiles understood. It all clicked into place and Stiles had never hated Scott more in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... this was much shorter than I expected, but they’ll be another chapter after this! Let me know what you think!

Stiles hadn’t thought Scott had it in him. Even at two in the morning, when Stiles has woken him up to yell at him about Peter, Scott had tricked him. Had twisted his words in a way Stiles hadn’t thought he was capable of. 

‘I didn’t tell Peter to stay away from the pack’ Scott has said. And he hadn’t. Instead, he’d told the rest of the pack to stay away from Peter. Stiles knew that Scott hated Peter. He didn’t think Scott was cruel enough to deprive Peter of a pack. 

Scott had to know that werewolves needed a pack. Even he was smart enough for that. Had he thought Peter would be fine? That Peter would manage to stay in the pack without being treated like pack? Had he not known or cared that Peter could have gone omega and been killed by- 

Stiles froze. No. Scott wouldn’t. Well, Stiles hoped Scott wouldn’t have purposefully driven Peter out of the pack to get him killed by hunters. But now, he wasn’t so sure. 

“He told you all to stay away from Peter, didn’t he?” Stiles asked Derek. He needed to be sure of that at the very least. 

“No” he heard Peter growl. But Derek nodded, confirming Stiles’ suspicions.

“He told us that Peter wasn’t pack. So if we treated Peter like pack, we wouldn’t be pack either” Derek whispered. Stiles could see a few more tears threatening to spill from Derek’s eyes. 

He felt all of Peter’s anger dissipate at Derek’s words. In its place was guilt, sorrow, shame, empathy, and a mix of other emotions that made Stiles sure of his next decision. 

“Derek, would you like to join our pack?” He offered. Stiles saw Derek hesitating. Contemplating the offer. 

“I promise I’ll never make you avoid any of the pack or make you choose between your family and your place in the pack” Stiles added. God it was sad that he had to specify that, Stiles thought, as Derek nodded. 

Stiles let out a breath of relief he hadn’t known he’d been holding. 

“Is there any particular timeline you want for this?” Stiles asked. Derek wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by that. “I know for Peter it had to be pretty immediate, but did you want to talk to some of the others first or anything?” Stiles added. 

Derek just shrugged. He should let Erica, Boyd and Isaac know that they might feel the loss of his pack bond, but that was all he could think of. 

“Why don’t you call whoever you need to call, while Peter calls Cora so she can say ‘I told you so’. I’ll make breakfast and we can decide the logistics after that” Stiles offered. 

Derek nodded. He had only been here for twenty minutes, but in that short time, Stiles had acted like a better alpha than Scott ever had. And Stiles wasn’t even his alpha yet. 

He ducked into a vacant bedroom upstairs and called Erica, knowing that Boyd and Isaac were never far. 

“I’m leaving the pack” he informed them, after a few grumbled complaints about the time. 

“What!?” He heard Isaac yell in the background. 

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? When Boyd and I tried going packless we almost got killed!” Erica hissed. Derek could have been a bit more specific, he realized. 

“I actually found a new alpha” he told them. “I just wanted to call to warn you that you might feel when I leave. Like how I felt Peter leave” 

Derek tried to ignore the faint traces of emotions he could feel coming from them. Sadness, despair, loneliness. It felt like they were being abandoned, and really, that’s what Derek was doing, wasn’t it? Abandoning them. 

“It’s Cora’s pack, isn’t it? They said they would take any Hale, no questions asked. Never mentioned anything about the rest of us” he heard Erica mumble.

“No, I.... it’s someone else. He offered me a place in his pack. He told me I’d never have to choose between family and pack again.” Derek answered. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to fight them back. He’d cried enough today, and it wasn’t even eight in the morning yet. 

“Whatever’s better for you Derek. We get it, we all would have jumped at the chance for a better pack.” Boyd said. He was the only one Derek could feel any happiness from now, even if it was only a tiny amount. 

“But if you think there’s any chance your new alpha might consider us.....” Erica trailed off. Derek knew Stiles would take them all in a second, but he didn’t tell them that. He didn’t know if he could tell them anything yet. 

“I’ll talk to him” he promised them. After that, he didn’t have much else to say. He hung up with another promise to keep them updated, and set out to find Stiles and the breakfast he had mentioned. 

He found Stiles and Peter seated at the kitchen table. They hardly made a dent in the almost buffet style breakfast Stiles had somehow had the time to lay out for them, even after Derek sat down and joined them. 

“So” Stiles started once the food was put away. “Where do you want your bite? It doesn’t have to be your neck, Peter’s just a show off” he heard Peter laugh at that. Derek laughed awkwardly too. From the sound of it, Peter hadn’t really gotten the choice, but Derek knew it was exactly where the two of them wanted the bite. 

“I guess just my wrist?” Derek asked, trying to break the tension that had started to build in the awkward silence. 

Derek hesitantly held out his wrist towards Stiles, unsure what to expect. He knew it would hurt. He wasn’t prepared for the surge of power he felt when Stiles bit down on his wrist. 

He felt his eyes shining brightly as he fought to control his shift for a second, then it was over. Derek had two new pack bonds that were stronger than anything he’d felt since the fire. 

Derek did notice that the bond between Stiles and Peter was stronger than any he shared with them. It may have had something to do with Peter being Stiles’ first beta, but he suspected it was more to do with the two idiots being in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... ok so I definitely did not add another chapter to this JUST so Cora could say ‘I told you so’ to Peter. It’s definitely to add more angst too, I promise. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter but definitely a set up for the next part :) let me know what you think!

“I told you so” Peter heard as soon as Cora picked up. He was getting really tired of people not answering the phone with a simple ‘hello’. 

“And what exactly did you tell me, dear?” He asked. Peter couldn’t recall anything from their recent conversations that seemed worthy of an ‘I told you so’. 

“I told you that Stiles would figure this out” she said smugly. Peter couldn’t help but smile at that. Cora was extremely devious and manipulative, and she had learned from the best. The best, of course, being Peter. 

“You knew he was an alpha the entire time didn’t you? Its why you pushed me to talk to him. Why you pushed Derek to talk to Stiles” he asked, though Peter hardly needed her confirmation. Not that Cora laughing was confirmation at all. 

“Oh god, Derek totally showed up at Stiles’ house this morning. Idiot. I told him to call first” she said, it almost sounded like she was talking to herself as much as she was talking to Peter. 

“I knew that Stiles was an alpha. I did a bit of research on sparks, and they’re all alphas, so Stiles had to be one too. From what I remember of him before the fire, he would be a good alpha for you, uncle Peter. 

He protects those he cares about and would do anything in his power to keep them safe. His methods were far from moral sometimes, but he did what needed to be done. I know that’s something you could relate to” she explained. Peter was smiling by the end of her speech. God, even as a child, an actual ten year old, Stiles had already been a good alpha. 

“Derek is joining the pack as well. He told us that Scott made the pack avoid me. I don’t imagine it was much of a hardship for most of them, but Derek. Scott made him choose between family and pack. I might jus kill him for that” Peter told her. He meant it. Peter might not have been close to Derek after the fire, even before Scott became an alpha, but Derek was still his nephew. 

Peter hung up after another promise to help him murder Scott from Cora. He may have to convince her that he wouldn’t actually kill Scott yet, unless Stiles wanted him to, but that was a problem for later. For now, Peter should be with his pack, he thought. 

Minutes later, without much fanfare and only a few comments about Peter’s obvious possessiveness, Derek had joined their pack. 

Peter did not cry when he felt a second pack bond solidify for the first time in years. He definitely did not cry when Derek stood up and hugged him for the first time in just as long. 

The hug went on longer than Peter had expected, he didn’t want to be the first to let go. Derek needed this just as much as he did, and Peter wasn’t going to deprive his nephew of anything ever again. 

As the two of them sat back down on either side of Stiles, an awkward silence fell over them. Peter didn’t know what to say. 

“So.... should we be expecting an angry call from Scott about losing your pack bond?” Stiles asked Derek. Peter winced. He hadn’t thought of that, but from the sounds of how Scott was running the pack, Peter wasn’t sure the illustrious true alpha would care about Derek leaving. 

Derek though, just rolled his eyes. 

“Scott won’t notice. He doesn’t care about the supernatural enough to even know what a pack bond feels like” Derek told them with a sigh. 

“I doubt he would notice if you took his entire pack, which, um, actually.....” Derek trailed off. Peter didn’t need the new pack bond to feel how nervous Derek was. He was, however, surprised by the fear and guilt coming through. If this was how Scott had made Derek feel about coming to his alpha with a question, Peter would seriously have to consider Cora’s offer for the assist on the murder. 

“Derek whatever it is, Stiles will listen and do everything he can to help you” Peter told him. He could feel Derek’s fear fading, only to be replaced with embarrassment, but that was all secondary to the happiness and pride he felt coming from Stiles. 

“It’s just..... when I told Isaac, Erica and Boyd that I was joining another pack, they asked me to see if my new alpha would consider letting them join too” Derek mumbled. Peter did not like how guilty and nervous Derek still sounded. He hated that Derek had ever been made to feel like this, especially because of Scott. 

“Did you tell them who your new alpha is?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head. 

“I didn’t know what I was allowed to tell them” Derek explained.

“Allowed to tell them?” Stiles asked incredulously, not giving Derek time to answer before continuing “Okay we are going to have a serious talk about Scott’s awful methods of running a pack later. But for now, why don’t you call them and invite them for dinner tonight? Dad will be home for that, and I’m sure he’d like to know that we are adopting most of Beacon Hills’ werewolf population” 

Derek was looking at Stiles in almost shocked amazement, seeming close to tears again. Peter felt almost sick with anger at how badly Derek had been treated by Scott, only amplified by how angry he could feel Stiles was getting too. 

“I told you I’d never make you chose between pack and family. I know you consider them family so I’ll do whatever I can to make sure none of them have to be in Scott’s pack if they don’t want to” Stiles told Derek. 

Peter couldn’t stop the honest to god smile that crept onto his face at Stiles’ words. Stiles was a wonderful alpha. He hadn’t even had a pack for a full day and he was already doing more than Scott ever had. It only made Peter love Stiles all the more for it.


End file.
